The Forest:A Slenderman Fanfic
by Luna-404
Summary: Luna wakes up one day to find circles with X's on strange objects and soon finds out she's not as alone as she always felt her whole life.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note's: Haha this is my first fanfic and i hope it's ok. Please read and review, but please no hateful comments! :D Slenderman for the win!

* * *

I awoke to the sound of rain tapping my windows, as I slowly open my eyes, I feel my eyelids cling to each other. I sit up, my mind telling me to get up, my heart telling me to stay in bed. I listen to my mind and walk over to my closet. I take a step closer and step in a small puddle of water on the floor. I notice my window is slightly open and shut it.

"But, I lock them every night..." I mumble. I decide to just ignore it and continue on with my day. I put on my favorite light blue sweatshirt, old comfy jeans and my military boots gloves and get my bag. I look in the mirror and fix my long, straight albino white hair into a ponytail and wipe the sleep from my amber yellow eyes. I walk down stairs and get out my notepad and pen and write down a small note telling my parents that I will be back after lunch.

I walk out the door into the warm moist air and pull out my umbrella.

I live in a busy city with hardly any wildlife nearby, thankfully there is a forest about five minutes away if you walk. I walk down the sidewalk and exit my neighborhood and head to my favorite little store. Once I get there, I walk in and pick out four donuts and a small cup of coffee. I hand in five dollars knowing that the price is five dollars even from past experiences. The rain had stopped and left a light haze around the streets. I stopped to sit on a dry bench and I put my coffee cup between my knees and opened four sugar packets and poured them in with a mini cup of half and half milk. I stir it up and head to the forest.

I continue walking and smell the warm inviting aroma of the coffee and i fight the urge to drink it.

Once I reach the edge of the forest I continue to walk and feel my neck start to hurt. In an attempt to stretch out my neck I lean my head down and feel the pain go away. I walk a couple more steps while looking down and suddenly walk into someone, I only caught a small glance of a black suit before I closed my eyes as I fell backwards almost spilling the coffee.

"Oh! I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was-" I look up and notice it wasn't a person, it was a just old oak tree. "going..." I finished my sentence at last.

I kept going shaking it off as nothing, I probably was just thinking of something and imagined it as a man in a suit, I thought.

Once I reached my families small cabin, I open the door and set my bag down and sit down on the sofa and watch the news for a bit while I eat my coffee and donuts. Afterwards I got out my canvas, paints and brushes and set up my painting area out on the patio and got to work sketching out the trees and bushes.

After finishing my painting I left it outside to dry in the sun, deciding that I would get it tomorrow. I look at my watch and see that it almost one o'clock. I panic and grab my bag and take off back to my house.

Once I get there I walk in and my mom smiles at me after I put my bag down on the couch and got to help her put the plates down for lunch.

"Go upstairs and wash your face, you silly girl!" she giggles. I walk up stairs taking my bag with me. I go to the bathroom and look at my reflection and see a streak of green paint across my cheek and use a towel to wipe it off. I walk back into my room and dump out the contents of my bag onto the bed. I look through the random stuff ,notepad, pen, napkins, leaf bundle. I pick up the unfamiliar leaf bundle and unwrap the leafs and find a small black stone with a circle with an X scratched into it. I never had a black stone with me... At that moment I hear a tapping at the window, as I walk over I realize in horror that the same symbol has been scratched into my window.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note!: thanks to Master- Roku i now know that i should make the chapters a bit longer! Sorry about this one being a bit on the short side didn't have much time but felt the need to post! The funny thing is im supposed to be doing my summer reading but this is alot easier than writing about the story "of mice and men" Please enjoy my story and r&r!

* * *

I hear my mother calling me down for lunch and I slowly walk down the stairs, my mind feeling hazy from the craziness that has happened. I take my seat at the table and nimbly eat my salad and soup. After taking a couple of bites my father looks up from his book and asks, "Whats wrong, you seem pale sweetie." I look up with a smile and shake my head saying it's nothing and that I just got scared of a spider. Once the dishes are in the dish washer i race back upstairs to try and figure out what is happening. i sit down on my bed and try to piece together whats happened today. The open window, the man in a suit, the rock and the window...i eventually fall asleep with the rock in my hand, but after some time i somehow feel something or someone watching me. I don't dare open my eyes but i feel something slithery pulling my blanket over me and stroke my cheek. i keep pretending to be asleep until i don't feel the persons presence anymore. i slowly open one eye and check my room. i sit up and turn on my bed side lamp and touch my cheek where it touched me. i notice a couple of leaves on the floor next to the open window. i get up and lock it tight. knowing i won't be able to go to sleep again. i get out my book of urban mythology and my laptop. i look through my book about the symbol of a circle with an x on it but find nothing. i then look up the symbol on the internet and see many photos of it carved into a tree and several stories but the details and names have been blanked out. I try refreshing the page but the screen starts to get static and i turn it off.

"Damn computer." I mumble as I get out of bed and look at the clock. It's blue lights flash five o'clock and I decide to take a shower. While drying myself off i hear a creak see the door open slightly i slowly walk over and close it and lock it. I finish and brush my hair dry and put it up again and unlock the door and get dress in my jeans, shirt and boots with my bag and head out to the forest again. As i walk to forest i skip the donuts and coffee, after losing my appetite. I reach the edge of the forest and take a deep breath and walk in. I walk passing by the familiar trees with blue ribbons tied on to the branches as a path for me to know which way the cabin is in. Once i reach it i go inside and put my stuff down and go onto the patio, feeling a slight chill in the air. i notice a heavy fog has come down now and i pick up my painting and examine my work. i go along the trees i have painted and i notice something odd. there is a man in a black suit with a red tie and undistinguished facial features in the far background. i gasp and drop it knowing i didn't paint that.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I would like to thank KowalSkip9 and Master-Roku for following my story! I didn't expect for this to happen so soon! Thank you for your support and I'm glad i have people who like my story! ^.^ As always please read and review! And of course...Enjoy!

* * *

I walk back inside and shut the door and pour myself a cold glass of water to calm my nerves. I sit down at the counter and take small sips while trying to keep my head on my shoulders. I eventually start to feel my eyelids fall so I walk over to the couch and lie down in an attempt to catch up on the sleep I was deprived of. i eventually wake up about an hour later and get up.i take a step towards my bag and hear a second pair of footsteps outside on the patio. I freeze and wait, listening for more footsteps and hear them disappear. I put on my shoes and open the patio door and walk out slowly. I stand on the porch and listen. Soon enough I call out, "Hello? Are you still there?" seconds pass and then a pebble gets thrown at my feet.

"I won't hurt you if you come out." A few seconds pass." Do you understand me? Throw one pebble for no and two for yes." Almost immediately I get two more pebbles thrown at my feet. I smile and decide to ask more questions. "Do you wanna come out?" One pebble. "Thats ok, we can start off slow! Do you agree?" two pebbles. "Are you shy?" Three pebbles find their way to my shoes. "I'm guessing that mean sort of?" Two pebbles. " Are you hiding behind the oak tree?" I ask. Two pebbles. " I'm going to start walking closer so i can meet you." I take one shakily step on the cold ground and hear some of the leaves crack under my foot. Another step. "I'm getting a little closer now." I mention. Three steps, two steps, one more. I take the last step. I stand in front of the old oak tree and take deep breathes. "I'm here. Do you want me to turn around?" I hear two taps and i turn around. I feel something tapping my shoulder and i slowly turn around with my eyes closed.I take a breath and open them. I'm fascinated by what I see. A tall man in a black suit with a red tie with unnaturally long arms and legs. I move my head up to see his face but I'm meet with a white blank head with no facial features. My eyes widen in shock and my mouth open and emits one single word. "wow" he turns his head another direction and from his body language, I'm guessing he's sad. " I'm not going to judge you. I actually think your astounding! Can you speak?" I say with a smile on my face. He turns his head to me and seems to perk up a bit.

" Yes, I can speak." He answers in a cool voice.

"Do you want to come inside to talk for a while?" i ask hoping he would say yes. He nods his pale head and we walk inside my cabin and i take a seat down on one chair and he awkwardly sits on the one opposite with his knees up to his chest from the chair being so low.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Slenderman." he states.

"Nice to meet you , my name is Luna Blu." i reply.

" I'm surprised your not scared of me Luna."

"I'm not scared, i just thought maybe i could get to know you and maybe become friends." I say meekly.

He holds out his white hand and says, "Friends?"

I reply "friends." and shake his hand.

"I'd like to get to know you better Luna." he asks coolly

" Ok how about you ask me something about myself, I answer, and then I ask you something about yourself." i suggest.

" Sounds good to me."

"What are you? Human? Surly not because you don't look human." i ask

"No. I am not human I am actually a demon. My turn, why would you want to be friends with me?"

"Well, I'm really lonely most of the time because i have no friends. At school no one talks to me and most of the girls trip me and kick my stuff around. I just wanted a friend and you seem really nice. My turn, whats that on your back?" i question

"Oh these? They are sorta like tendrils. I don't know why but it's like they a mind of their own."

"May i touch one?" i ask shyly.

"Sure." he extends a tendril over to me and i use two fingers to stroke it. I notice it feels similar to a snake but it doesn't have a slimy texture.

We continue talking and asking questions until it's sunset. We stand up and we walk over to the door and he holds out his hand for a hand shake and i take it but let go and hug him instead. I notice that he's shocked for a moment but warms up into the hugs and wraps his long arms around me. I break our embrace and smile at him. He opens the door and walks into the misty forest waving goodbye. I walk over to the cabins phone and call my parents and tell them that it's too foggy for me to go back through the forest to go home, I decide to stay here for the night. I pull out an instant noodle box and pour in the water and place it in the microwave. As i wait for it to cook i run over to the couch and grab a pillow and press my face in it and scream. The realization of me making a friend has finally set in and i'm giddy with excitement. I eat my noodles on the couch and soon feel sleepy. I throw away the remaining noodles and lie down on the couch to tired to go to the bedroom. Soon enough I'm sound asleep dreaming of Mr. Slenderman.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I've made it to chapter four! YAY! I'm quite surprised that i haven't forgotten about this yet.(._. Any (doctor) who, be ready for some romance! Hopefully i can think of a place to add a bit of horror again. Possibly a scene of a death? Who Knows! Also sorry for the late post and sorry for the long notes. Again as always READ & REVIEW please!

* * *

In the dream me and Slendy, (I decided to give him a nickname.) and I were walking through the forest and we were chatting when I was too caught up to notice the muddy rock. I stepped on it, slipped and fell on my ankle twisting it in the process. Slendy helped me up and I took a step and fell again. My ankle was apparently of no use right now. Slendy notices my struggling to walk and picks me up and carries me in his long arms. I was getting cold from the mud on me but after holding onto Slendy i started warming up.

Once we got back to the cabin he set me down in a chair and seemed to walk out of the door with a slight blush on his face. I didn't even know he could blush! Then again it is a dream. A dream. Nothing but a dream...

I woke up and got up from the couch saddened that it was only a dream; I stretch before walking to the cabinet to get a glass. Once i down the glass of water I got, I go over to my bedroom and pull out a pair of spare jeans and a blue spaghetti strap shirt that I always leave here just in case. Once I've changed I walk outside take in a deep breath of the warm forest air. I have a great idea and grab my sketchbook and charcoal pencils and red pen. I try but fail at drawing Slendy, I decide to wait till I see him again and sketch him then. While i wait for him to show up, even though we never said anything about it, it was just common sense to visit your new friend again, i read some of Edgar Allen Poe's stories and poems when I feel a tap on my shoulder i turn and see Slendy holding out a yellow rose for me. I smile and a take it in my hand and accidentally poke myself on one of the thorns and my finger starts bleeding.

"Oh, are you all right?" Slendy asks.

"Yes, it's just a little cut, it'll stop bleeding in a moment. How odd that something with such beauty can be so dangerous." I reply.

" I got it because it reminded me of your eyes." He said looking at me. I feel my cheeks blush and look down at the rose.

"You're right, my eyes are this color of yellow. I always hated them because the other girls at school had blue or brown eyes and would call me a freak for looking different, but now i realize that they're a great color, thank you for the rose."

"What? You have amazing eyes, and never forget that. I've seen quite a few different eye colors and yours is by far the best I've ever seen. Also don't listen to what the other girls say about you, you are different in a way that's indescribable."

"Really? Wow, that's really nice of you to say." I start to feel my cheeks get really hot and red so I look at my thumb to check if it's still bleeding but it's stopped. I look up again and notice a slight pink tint around where his nose and cheeks would be. We sit there staring at each other blushing for a minute looking like idiots when i remember.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to do a sketch of you and I kind of need you to stand next to that oak tree." I say while pointing at the oak tree where we first met.

"Oh sure." He walks over there and stands next to it.

I grab the supplies and sketch out his head and 'slender' body and the tree next to him, since he doesn't wear many colors I just color his tie read and move on to drawing myself next to him.

"You can come and sit down now." I say. He comes over and sits down next to me and watches me draw out the scene from yesterday when we met. Once I finish I hold it up next to the scene and compare. I decide it looks pretty good and put it inside on the counter and turn back to Slendy.

" Hey, where do you live?" I ask suddenly curios.

"Oh I live not to far from here in a small shack." He reply's embarrassed by his answer.

" Can I see it?" I ask eagerly.

" Sure, lets go." He replies. We start walking in the direction of his 'shack.'

Once we get there it's already sunset and I decide to text my parents and say that I'm staying at the cabin again and they don't have to worry. I notice that the so called 'shack is really just a small cabin. I walk inside and notice a small fireplace with a few wooden chairs, a large bed, and a desk with a small bookshelf. I love the cozy feeling that wraps around me in Slendy's house.

"I love your cabin! It's so cozy, warm and welcoming." I say

" Oh Thank you, it's not much but it's home." He replies

I sit down on his bed and it feels so plush and comfy and with the warm coziness of the house I start feeling sleepy.

"Please make yourself at home." He mentions. I lie down on the bed as he clears his desk but only get to see him turn to look at me and pull the covers over me for a split second before I fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Sorry for the short chapter! D: My brother came back from Afghanistan and well, i had to fix up the house and my computer is in side his room so now i won't be able to post as much for a while but i hope you guys don't mind! haha who am i kidding you guys will hate me. T^T Oh well I hope I can some new stuff put in and thanks so much for all the support guys! it's my first fanfic and i'm really happy that I'm getting so many favorites! please Read and Review!

* * *

I wake up after a good night's rest and open one eye to look around and see Slendy sitting on a chair in front of the fireplace and staring at the rhythmic flicker of the flames. I shut my eyelid and shift a little in the bed to get his attention. I hear his shoes tap softly against the wooden floor and stop right in front of me. He readjusts the comforter and I move my head slightly letting a strand of my hair fall on my face. He leans in and pushes the hair back. When he did, I open my eyes and he jumps back a bit startled.

"Caught you." I whisper blushing a little.

"Oh yea well you looked cold." He replied turning slightly pink.

"Thank you, But I've been wanting to ask you if you were the one who opened and scratched my window, put the rock in my bag and came in my room a few days ago?" I asked.

"Y-Yes, I wanted to meet you but didn't know how, so I decided to give you hints I guess."

"Well, I'm glad you did or I would have never met you!" I smiled happily.

"By the way, I brought you some apples because I thought you might be hungry. I never have to eat so I never have food around here." He mentions

"Thank you." I grab my bag and put a couple of apples in it and turn back to Slendy who is waiting by the door.

"Want to walk me back to the cabin?" I ask. He nods and we head back out into the forest. After about three minutes of walking we arrive at the cabin. He hugs me goodbye and say can we meet up again on Friday? I'm busy tomorrow so I'll meet you then." He says.

"Sure!" See you then." I reply and make my way home while eating an apple I took along.

The next day I got up and changed into a T-shirt and jeans outfit and went to the cabin to clean up a bit. I remembered that Slendy was busy today and decided not to bother him. I cleaned the cabin and stumbled across the sketch that I drew the other day of him and me. I decided to take it to his cabin and give it to him as a present.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Yay! I get to use the computer! I wanted to add a bit more and i need to think of more! I hope you all like what i did in this chapter and sorry this one and the last one was short! . Please Read and Review! I really like seeing what you all have to say!

* * *

I started walking over to his cabin trying to remember the way. I eventually end up lost and I find a flickering light in the distance and walk over to examine it. I realize that it's a small camp site and there is dying fire in the middle and a group of men was seated over by the fire. I approach to ask for directions and my knees get weak. Blood was everywhere. Their eyes were missing and they each had a circle with an x marking their chest in their blood. I close my eyes fighting back the tears. No, it couldn't have been...Could it? I can't help it and the tears start rolling down my face. I turn around trying to find my way out and away from the gore. I bump into someone and back up trying to make out their face, and then through my tears I see that he has no face.

"Slendy! P-Please tell me that you didn't kill t-them." I said sobbing uncontrollably.

"Y-Yes I did. Please don't cry. I didn't want you to see, so I told you I was busy today." he said extending his hand to push back the hair that had fallen onto my face.

"YEAH BUSY KILLING PEOPLE!" I thought I really knew him.

"They were criminals, they are part of the group known as 'The Unforgiven' I killed them because they were wanted. The truth is I kill people but only those who deserve it. I'm sorry" He replies and moves his arm to hug me but I push him away and walk off but not before he wraps one of his tendrils around my wrist pulling me back.

" I'm sorry" he whispers.

"You could've told me sooner!" I yelled throwing the sketch at him and taking off in to the direction I came. I somehow stumble upon my cabin miraculously. I head back to my house not wanting to take the chance and finding him there at the cabin waiting for me.

I flop down on my bed and cry until my parents call me for dinner. I go into the bathroom and see that my yellow eyes are fed and puffy from the crying. I look at them and I'm reminded of when he complimented me on them and said I was special. I squeeze my eyes shut and put the thought out of my head. I head down stairs and my parents ask why I was crying and I lie by saying I hit my head. After dinner I go back up stairs and decide to take a shower to clear my thoughts.

As I was drying off I heard a creak inside my bedroom and stayed still to not make any noise, I waited a minute and got dressed in sweats and entered my room and got in bed after making sure no one was there. I pull the covers over me and don't notice the tears already rolling down my cheeks and end up crying myself to sleep.

I wake up at about eight o' clock and get dressed like any other day and decide to grab my bag from the cabin and come back before he can see me. Once I get out of the house I notice that there is a slight haze. I keep walking and reach the edge of the forest and I'm suddenly grabbed by the arm and I turn expecting Slendy but I see one of the members of 'The Unforgiven' a group of criminals who are known for rape, murder, burglary, or human trafficking. They usually go after teenage girls and since I'm 16 years old that makes me a target. I kick and try to fight but there are three holding me and one turns to look at me and touches my cheek with his hand and leans over so close that I can feel his heart beat.

"Your next sweetie." He says maliciously

I scream, fearing which kind of criminal he is.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: I'M REALLY SORRY THE CHAPTERS LATELY HAVE BEEN SHORT! T^T I haven't had much time and i type these out right before publishing instead of having the story already written and just adding chapters. Please Read and review but please don't mention the short chapters! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

~Slenderman's Point of view~

I was walking to her cabin to see if she was still there, I was hoping she would be reasonable enough to listen to my apology. I reach her cabin and search for her sweet face but find that she isn't there but her bag is. I was about to walk back home when I hear a scream. My mind freezes as I recognize her voice crying out for help and then quickly muffled. I start racing to the area where I heard her voice and see a car take off with several men and my Luna. I follow the car trying not to be seen and at a fork in the road I was held behind and couldn't see which way the car went.

~Luna's Point of view~

My ankles and hands were tied and I was thrown in the back of a car with a gag in my mouth. I sat in the car and prayed that someone would come and get me soon, but instead of a hero helping me out of the car I got a face full of chloroform. I passed out from the fumes and soon awoke later to find myself in an old room with several of the men from the group. The one from earlier came over and held my face in his rough hands and kissed my neck and I jerked my head away.

" Oh got a little fight in you, huh? He smiled widely as he looked at me hungrily.

"Hey boys I got an idea" he continued "How about we all get to do something with her? I know she'll put up a fight and you know how much more fun it is when they're feisty!" The other men laughed and stared at me.

"Well, since we already got her parents and house that only leaves you three." One man said looking at the head honcho and two others.

"Yup that only leaves two rapists and one murderer." One smirked at me while sharpening his knife.

One comes over and strokes my hair and whispers in my ear " Your special you know that?" I'm suddenly transported back to when Slendy said that I'm special and I start crying as the man moves to take off my shirt.

"Slendy" I whisper.

I hear a scream outside the room and all the men get up and grab their guns and wait by the door. The door creaks open slowly and no one is in the hallway but four large tendrils come out and knock the guns out of the hands of the five men. Slendy walks in the room and kills four my crushing their throat with his tendrils and walks up to the last one. He looks at the trembling man and uses his hand to hold the guys head up and shoves his tendril into his mouth and pulls out his tongue out and ripped his eyes out. Slendy walks over to me and extends his and to me and I grab it to pull myself up and hug him.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

" Oh shut up." I tip toe and grab his tie, pulling his head down and kiss the spot where his mouth would be. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug and I hold his tie in one hand and hold his cheek in the other. We stood there kissing for a minute and left the abandoned building and headed home. Once we got to my home I cling onto Slendy for support and grab the remaining clothes and items that weren't stolen from my room and head out not wanting to see my dead parents. We walk back to the cabin and we sit on the couch and hold each other with my head leaning on his chest.

" I guess I'm going to have to live here now." I whisper looking up at his face.

" I guess so." He whispers back stroking my head.

" I really need to know how to defend myself. I could've avoided that if I knew how to fight." I whisper into his chest.

" Don't worry I'll teach you." He whispers back.


	8. Goodbye

Dear, readers... i will be leaving this story up for about two weeks, then i will be taking it off. I got some VERY rude reviews and i lost motivation. I'm very sorry to disappoint the people who liked the story but i feel like it's really bad and poorly written. If you want someone to blame, blame the general public for not realizing that this is ONLY MY FIRST FREAKING FANFIC AND CAN"T GET IT THROUGH THEIR FREAKING THICK AS HELL SKULLS! ...Sorry about that... I don't like when ever people expect so much out of one girl who has school and family problems to write fanfiction equivalent to Stephen king's stories. (not literally, so please don't try to correct me on that)  
To the kind people who liked my story- Thanks guys for your support and tips but i'm sorry. :c

~Luna-404


End file.
